House Rules
House Rules No mind control spells for player characters without GM approval. Likewise NPC's will use them sparingly if ever as mind control is seen and treated effectively as mental rape. Mind probe is acceptable rules wise but targets never suffer any penalties to resist and once they resist it cannot be cast on them by the same person for 24 hours. As above mind probing someone is never going to go off as a casual sort of thing. Contacts: Everyone receives a number of contacts equal to 3 x their charisma ratings. Contact ratings go up to 10. Anything more then a 3 will require some GM approval, this isn't something i'm going to be very demanding on but if you have Jimmy the well connected Mob Boss who is very loyal I want to know how he is connected and why. Competence/Capability - All contacts have a rating representing their skills and individual ability and usefullness to Shadowrunners Typically but not always the contacts non gear related pool in relevant skills will be twice their rating to a minimum of 6 for shadowrunner related professions (even the worst street doc is usually better to have work on you then handing the teams unskilled hacker a medkit. 0 - No usefull skills or abilities. A street bum or other menial contact 1 - Normal Competence for a non-shadowrunner related profession, Barkeep, Journalist, Low compentence shadowrun related profession. Alcohalic street doc, low class fixer. 2 - High Competence non Shadowrunner professional. Bartender at an exlsive club, respected professional in their field. Moderate competence Shadowrun related contact. A competent mechanic, a low class but reliable street doc 3 - Top of their field non shadowunner Highly skilled shadowun related professions 4- World class non-shadowrun related professions or division management in the local brach of a megacorp. highly skilled shadowrun related professions A famous artist or entertainer, a skilled and experienced shadow clinic operator 5 - Shadow operators good repute and high profession. 6 - Prime runners and their ilk 7+ - People who have both their own skills to call upon but resources of organizations at their ready disposal. Medkits- Medkits allow you to heal a number of boxes equal to your skill or the medkits rating whichever is greater. Fading and Drain - Cannot be healed except by natural means. When engaged in Melee you do not get the point blank bonus when using anything larger then a pistol. Edge on spell casting tests does not uncap hits. Stick and shock is still in with the following caveats. It's damage is now capped by the weapon it's being used in (so in order to get the full 6S you'll need a shotgun for deployment). It has no affect on vehicles, or ATV and larger drones. Also because I understand basic electrical theory it doesn't work on anything flying or other things that for some reason might be particularly well grounded. Basically it's a non lethal way to take down humans and metahumans, not a future super bullet. When initiating adepts may choose take a power point instead of a metamagic. Melee combat attacks are a simple action with the exception of initiating grapples. When rigging a device the controller uses their response rating or mental attribute, not the devices. Grenades can be smartlinked, the grenades wifi becomes active and automatically goes live on your pan when the pin is pulled. It can be detonated with a simple "command device" or programmed with other critera, bearing in mind that by default they have a sensor or 1.